Moke
by A Hippie Vampurr
Summary: AU Halfblood and the three friends she makes her first preyear in school are brilliant. Thus for their sixth year they pass a difficult test. But can they deal with their first mission? Not HBP compliant. Maybe be some mention of slash later on. RR
1. Prolouge

**Moke**

**By: Bitter**

**Prolouge: A Little About Salem**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own it

**RATING:** PG-13 (T) Most likely for Language and slight violence

**SUMMARY:** AU Halfblood and the three friends she makes her first year in school are brilliant. Thus for their sixth year they pass a difficult test. But can they deal with their first mission? Not HBP compliant.

-

In the Salem University students are invited at the age of eight. When you arrive, if you wish to stay, you will look into a pond. From this pond a ribbon will pop up, giving you your new name and last name. Your two first names are based on the accomplishments the pool sees you doing, and your last name is based on which of the eight clans will be your family.

These clans are; ShadowWalkers, SilverBloods, FireHealers, EarthFighters, WaterDefenders, AirTravelers, SpiritReaders, and LightningStrikers. Each clan has its own category, whether it is Assassin, Medic, Warrior, or Protectors. Although very few make it into assassin clans. Each clan has there own territory mainly consisting of; housing, a café, and training grounds.

All clans go to the same school for main classes, but will be taught any special skills by their clan leader. Housing is anywhere from an apartment building, to houses in the trees. When in another clans café, you must follow proper etiquette or it will be your life.

Most witches and wizards went to school in L.A. For the simple fact that only Thirty students were invited to Salem every year. It was a school strictly for warriors.

The clans tolerated each other though. For the simple fact that a person would either chose a member from each category and form a pack, and attempt to pass a life threatening test their sixth year or they would have their memory erased of their skill and go on living like normal witches and wizards. In fact only one pack a year passed, sometimes not even.

Such were the ways of life in Salem.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pre-Year1 – It's Best to Train Young**

-

After a boring plane ride a young girl stepped into a car. Already in it were three other people. Although they looked the same age she was. She hadn't seen anyone older than her, well except the supervisor. She was heading to Salem, a very prestigious school. Actually _that_ was all she new about the school. Well about anything really. The moment she stepped on the plane she couldn't remember anything about her. Sure she could read and write, and she remembered all that. But nothing about who she was, her name, her family, or even where she lived. She supposed this is what the school meant about not going back until she left school.

Soon the car came to a halt, and the children were all ushered to a pool of water. Actually it was more of a pond.

"Well," started an intimidating woman in a dark robe. "It's nice to see that everyone came this year. I am Professor Hadrea. Let me assure you, the next eight years of your life you will spend here." Someone shifted and she continued on with a glare, "Your first two years are pre-years. You will be getting used to life here, learning etiquette, and training your body."

"You will be given names and sorted into clans. Each of the eight clans falls into one of four categories. Either assassin, protector, medic, or fighter. Elemental clans are normal, and most of you will go to them. There are, however, the Mona clans. If you get into one of these clans, You will only have one or two in every year. So you may only have anywhere from 7 to 15 clan mates."

"Now that, that's out of the way. Come and look into the pond and a ribbon will give you your first names and last. It can see what you will accomplish in the future and what you are capable of, so it knows best. Oh, and it may take long for some of you than others."

The professor picked out people one by one, and sent them to the pond. Calling out there new name and clan. Finally it was her turn. She sat down cross legged and looked into the pool. After what seemed like a very long time a black ribbon with silver writing appeared.

"Risa-Accalia ShadowWalker, over there Miss." The Professor told her. When the placement was over she noticed the banners above where everyone was standing. They said the names of each clan. She was the only new ShadowWalker. SilverBlood received 2, SpiritReaders 2, LightningStrikers 2, FireHealers 4, EarthFighters 5, WaterDefenders 5, and AirTravelers 5. Suddenly they were all transported to their clans.

Risa was welcomed by her eleven other clan mates, and the clan leader Braen-Arian. The first few months she learned the ropes, and got used to her new sleep schedule. All Mona Clans slept during the day and were awake at night. Leader explained to her that Salem Students didn't go home until they either quit or passed the trial. He told her all about the school and how it was run. Apparently pre-years were for learning clan skills.

Leader also told her which clans were what. ShadowWalkers happened to be assassins, along with AirTravelers. SilverBlood and WaterDefenders were protectors, FireHealers and SpiritReaders were medics, and EarthFighters and LightningStrikers were warriors.

The Sixth Year Trials were also included in the first months lessons. The whole clan helped her with training her body and getting fit. A fourth year named Cyrus-Ajax showed her around their clan territory, and soon became her best ShadowWalker friend. The ShadowWalkers lived in the basement of their café, and their training grounds was upstairs.

Risa received the pre-year uniform. When you reached your third year, you got to design your own. She also got her room assignment. Every ShadowWalker had their own room, with a small window and no door. So until you learned to Walk you had to have someone help you or climb in through the window. The room consisted of a hammock, a desk, a dresser (currently full of pre-year uniforms), an area for a pet, a bathroom, and a book shelf (hers currently empty).

In a couple of months Risa received many books, and learned all the etiquette she thought she'd ever need. Leader finally said she was allowed to go to the main grounds. Which was, from what she heard, a hang out for all the clans.

As it turned out none of the elemental pre-year 1's were there. Only the other six Mona pre-year 1's were. As it were, some other three mona's (two boys and a girl) got into a fight with some pre-year2 elementals, and she saved their butts with her shadow walking.

"What were you thinking?" she asked quietly. None of them answered at first, but soon they all started to talk. The four became fast friends and by the end of the year their clans decided they had mastered the clan skills allowing them to form a pack a couple weeks before summer break. When they would spend time with their clans only.

Their pack name was decided. They were Moke. As a Moke is unnoticeable, and an extremely valuable lizard in the wizarding world. Pack-Moke consisted of Risa-Accalia ShadowWalker, Drem-Corrin SilverBlood, Jason-Leander SpiritReader, and Amber-Sarff LightningStriker.

And so the pack split and went to their clans for the summer before their second pre-year.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pre-Year2 Year5 – Salem Rocks!**

Pre-Year 2 was ordinary. Risa, Drem, Jason, and Amber mainly worker on their classes; Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes, Magical Creatures, Herbology, Charms, Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Spell Creation, Dueling, Weapon Fighting, and Diplomatic Skills. All that on top of Clan training. It was a surprise that they found any time for Pack training. Nothing magical just muggle weapon, and combat training.

Year 1 was much the same, but the pack had more time together and started to figure out each of their strengths and weaknesses. Year 2 they had a magic theory class added to the mix, and Drem found a book in the library, "_Rules to Animagi & How to Become One"_, and so the fun began. They also got their weapons; Risa had her wand, needles, daggers, throwing knives, and dirks. Drem had his wand, a broadsword, daggers, and a staff. Amber had her wand, two broadswords, two CMP150, daggers. Jason had his wand, potions, medicines, bandages, and a dagger.

Year 3 they all received mirrors, and finally remembered what they all looked like. They also got to design their uniforms. And for their birthdays they each got a pet. Risa got a Jarvey named Nell. Drem got an Augrey named Mairi. Amber received an Abraxan named Zoe, and Jason got a Jobberknoll named Tarian.

Year 4 they dived deeper into their group training, and found who had what group strengths. Risa was excellent with Runes and explosives. Drem was good with strategy and defense against he dark arts. Amber high points were the Dark Arts and Diplomacy. Finally Jason was great with Herbology and Potions.

Year 5 was Team skill building, and by the end of the year they decided they would take the test at the beginning of next year instead of going to live normal lives. Only one other pack had passed the test in the past six years. That pack just happened to include Cyrus-Ajax. Who was pretty much her brother. They also finish their animagi training. Oh the fun they would have.

As such was the chance they might not make it out the University took a picture of the four. For the book of those who attempted or passed.

Risa-Accalia ShadowWalker (the assassin) was now 5'5". She had black hair with lime green tips, and one streak on either side of her face. Her eyes were sparkling gray outlined in kohl. Her self made uniform consisted of a black beanie, a pair of converse, a pair of black shorts covered with a half skirt, a belt were her weapons hung, and a shirt showing off her stomach with a long left sleeve and a wife beater width on the left side.

Drem-Corrin SilverBlood (the protector) was now 6'0". He had light brown spiked hair, and light green eyes. He wore a black headband, black shorts, a black wife beater, and a long floor length coat with no sleeves. He also wore regular black tennis shoes and a pair of dragon hide gloves.

Amber-Sarff LightningStriker (the warrior) stood at 5'10". She had golden eyes, and her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail. She wore black leather pants, combat boots, a black leather tank top, a black headband, and a black cloak.

Jason-Leander SpiritReader (the medic) Stood at 6'1". He had long spiky blond hair, and hazel eyes. He wore baggy leather pants with many pockets for potions and ingredients, a black T-shirt, and a pair of converse.

Over all they were ready to spend the summer with their clans—families. Then take the test that would either kill them, or make them an elite group for higher.

…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Year 6 – Pack Mokes First Mission**

Pack Moke was in rehab for a month after the test. When Jason awoke one morning in early September he went to each of his pack mates and slowly woke them up. Today was September 10th. Pack Re'em was away on their first mission when the council got a request for a pack. Moke would have to do, and they were called before the council.

"Amber-Sarff LightningStriker, as it is your duty as pack Leader to accept or decline missions for your pack. Do keep in mind that it is not wise to do so on your first mission."

"As such the mission data is as follows. You and your pack will travel to a one of the oldest wizarding schools, Hogwarts. As you know they are near the beginning of a war. You will be going there to attend as students for your sixth and seventh years. Since you have already passed the trial you have no need to stay. Also remember to come back and visit every once in a while. Who knows maybe you'll be teachers one day."

"Back to the mission. While there you will be protecting the school. Headmaster Dumbledore has hired you, and you are aloud to reveal who you are as soon as you arrive. The school year has already started, so he thought it best you come beginning of October. Remember to bring your duffel bags. They have all your books, extra clothes, and any other necessities. Also this qualifies as a "B" rank mission. Bring your pets if you will but they must not get in the way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, ma'am." Amber answered.

"Excellent, now you must take your oaths. And you will finally be pack."

"I, Amber-Sarff LightningStriker will always lead my team. I have given up my old life and name and I wish it to be this way. As a graduate of Salem I will come back and compete in trials with other graduates. I will also continue with missions and bounties. I pledge my life to my pack."

"I, Drem-Corrin SilverBlood will always protect my team. I have given up my old life and name and I wish it to be this way. As a graduate of Salem I will come back and compete in trials with other graduates. I will also continue with missions and bounties. I pledge my life to my pack."

"I, Jason-Leander SpiritReader will always take care of my team. I have given up my old life and name and I wish it to be this way. As a graduate of Salem I will come back and compete in trials with other graduates. I will also continue with missions and bounties. I pledge my life to my pack."

"I, Risa-Accalia ShadowWalker will always go first for my team. Whether it is with explosives or spell hacking. I have given up my old life and name and I wish it to be this way. As a graduate of Salem I will come back and compete in trials with other graduates. I will also continue with missions and bounties. I pledge my life to my pack."

"We claim our pack name to be Moke." They all said in unison.

"Good now all you have to do is sign this letter to the headmaster. Letting him know you're on your way.

The group headed back to their apartment, and packed their bags. Drem, Jason, and Amber's pets were instructed to go to Rubeus Hagrid. Who was apparently the Keeper of Animals at Hogwarts.

With that they picked up their passes and got on their plane. Amber took the time to go over their mission info again. While Jason and Drem played poker and Risa cleared her mind and shut down her body to get some sleep. She awoke when they were about to arrive, and Jason and Drem seemed bored out of their minds. They grabbed their duffel bags and left.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Year 6 – The Arrival 

-

An interview with Draco Malfoy from _We Were There_

We were all eating dinner when it happened. I was still looked on as the sun of a death eater. That was before we met them. Pansy was next to me, as was Blaise. We had lost track of Crabbe and Goyle. Although we had suspicions they were under the table, eating.

Back then we spent meal times chattering away mindlessly. Usually making fun of Gryffindors. For lack of better things to do. Wow, did that change fast. In the middle of dinner Dumbledore stood up and announced that we would be having a pack here. Everyone knew what a pack was, and we were all thrilled.

He was telling us they would be here for protection when the doors swung open. Four people walked in, so we naturally assumed this must be the pack. We were right.

They walked up to the teachers table. There was a red-head slightly ahead of the rest of them. Then they stopped, it was quite impressive. Dumbledore spoke first, welcoming them to the school. The red-head had a polite look on her face, but the rest of her team was scowling. Actually the other girl was smirking, but that's not the point.

"Welcome Miss-" Dumbledore began.

"Amber-Sarff LightningStriker." She replied. The whole hall whispered, someone from a Mona clan. That was impressive.

"Who is the rest of your team?" McGonagall questioned.

"I am Jason-Leander SpiritReader," said a blond boy, "and I would appreciate it if someone could show me to the infirmary." He must be the team medic.

"I am Drem-Corrin SilverBlood," said the other boy, "and I would appreciate it if someone would also show me to the Defense room later." I had only seen one other pack in my life, but these seemed to be pretty standard requests. The red-head spoke again,

"This is Risa-Accalia ShadowWalker," she said, pointing to the shortest of the group. I let out a little gasp. They had a ShadowWalker, very impressive.

"Why doesn't she speak for herself," Snape sneered. That idiot could have seriously insulted them. He was probably never trained in the etiquette of the Pack.

"She doesn't speak much," The SilverBlood said, "You would do well to remember that." It then became very aware for the rest of the room just how heavily armed these people were. Then the ShadowWalker spoke,

"Stay out of my head you filthy insect." She whispered. The only reason I heard was because I was sitting very close to the teacher's table. Snape looked a little dazed. I still can't believe that idiot tried Legilimency on her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," SpiritReader said, "She can hack into wards, and I'm sure she could make your life very painful." Dumbledore stood and shook ShadowWalker's hand.

"So you'll be examining our wards for us?" She nodded "Very good, you may do so whenever you feel like." She grinned asking an unsaid question with her hands. "Yes I suppose now is as good a time as any." He told her. Her grin turned into a smirk, as she pulled a pair of goggles off her belt. The whole hall broke into gasps as she walked into the shadows and was soon jumping through the rafters.

It was quite amusing to watch the occasional flashes of light, and the worry on Snape's face. Soon a shadow dropped from the ceiling, and she stood before us again.

"Your wards sucked, but I fixed them." She said out right. Snape started to stand but a voice said,

"Sit down you pansy." The girls eyes went wide as an animal crawled onto her shoulder. She shushed it. Of course a girl who barely talked would own a Jarvey. All they ever said were short rude phrases.

And so my sixth year began.


End file.
